


Pinky Promised Land

by ashtin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Boys Kissing, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Han Jisung is a brat, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, No Smut, Sexual Frustration, Tongue Sucking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, except not that lazy because they need to GO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtin/pseuds/ashtin
Summary: in which jisung needs to get out of bed and get ready and minho is done asking nicely.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	Pinky Promised Land

**Author's Note:**

> if you know the original pairing, no you don't.

“Make me.” Jisung hushed in voice much deeper than Minho was accustomed to, even so early in the morning.

They needed to get up and going for a family reunion being hosted in Minho’s hometown and it was predicted to be a long drive for a summer Saturday morning just after the spring semester had ended. 

Minho knew better than to think coaxing Jisung out of bed would be an easy feat, but that didn't deter him from trying the simplest measure his groggy morning brain could think of: asking politely.

“Sungie, we talked about this last night. We need to get on the road.” Minho tried without prevail. 

He sat on the edge of the bed with his right leg half propped up in front of him so that his whole torso was facing Jisung’s tired frame. With his right hand resting on the dip of Jisung’s bare waistline, Minho caressed his thumb back and forth across his boyfriend’s skin in what was meant to be an encouraging manner.

“I said… Make. Me.” 

When Jisung looked up, it was through heavy lidded eyes that blinked slowly, tantalizingly, at the older male. And really, Minho was debating on whether or not he should even attempt to fight the battle that he knew he’d already lost.

Jisung knew his boyfriend all too well. He knew exactly the right words to say and which buttons to push that would have Minho doing anything he wanted, really. And Minho always found it extremely hard to argue against Jisung’s tongue once it was thrust into his mouth in false dominance.

But, in turn, Minho knew Jisung, too. He knew that once he responded to the younger’s incessant antics, that just meant that Jisung had won. And once Jisung became aware that he’d won and that he was going to get whatever he wanted and more, he would then drop the superior act and become pliant to Minho’s every beck and call.

“I- Jisung, really?” It was weak, but Minho attempted to fight it, anyway. They  _ really  _ don’t have the time to fool around if they want to make it to his mom’s house by noon.

“Hyung.” The whine that left Jisung’s mouth around the honorific sent his heart swooping straight to Minho’s gut and the blood rushing to his dick; he hated knowing that he lost so quickly.

“I swear to god, Han Jisung. If I catch shit for us being late-“ Minho didn’t get to finish his sentence, but he couldn’t find it in him to care when he was interrupted by the way Jisung’s hands reached up and began to roam across the span of his bare chest. 

“You’re so pretty, Hyung. It’s unfair that you’re this good looking at such an ungodly hour, you know that?” Jisung praised as his pretty fingers slowly dragged over the elder’s abdomen, leaving goosebumps trailing in their wake.

“God, Jisung.” Minho all but breathed out. The younger boy’s touch felt  _ so  _ good, and Minho knew he was going to have a hard time refusing Jisung once he’d started teasing him like that.

Jisung’s hands moved to his arms and soon enough he pulled Minho by his wrists until the older boy was fully towering over where he’s lazying in the sheets. Their chests were almost flush together, and Minho would be lying through his teeth if he’d said he didn’t absolutely  _ love  _ the way they just barely touched with each breath they took in.

Minho finally stopped fighting the fruitless battle against the younger when Jisung’s blunt fingernails scratched at the nape of Minho’s neck as they tried to find purchase on the elder’s skin to pull him down into a heated kiss.

Minho had seen it coming from a mile away, the way Jisung automatically took to diving his tongue past the elder’s lips and eagerly exploring his mouth.

And Minho had half a mind to appease him; to let him take full control and allow the younger to have his way with him as he pleased. But then the responsible side of his brain was reminding him that they really were on a time crunch and that he should save such thrilling ideas for a day when they have  _ time. _

Jisung’s tongue slid frantically, yet skillfully, against Minho’s own, and Minho began to think he should probably act sooner rather than later, before his will deteriorated completely.

The single moan that erupted from Jisung when Minho closed his lips over the younger’s tongue is nothing short of sinful, and Minho knew good and well that it was the sound of Jisung’s act shattering around them as he let the older take complete control.

Jisung’s grip on Minho’s hair loosened before his hands fell away completely, only to make fists in the sheets when Minho began to suck on his tongue. Minho’s mouth was hot and wet around him, and all Jisung could comprehend was how much it tasted of mint ‒ he briefly remembered that he’d yet to brush his own teeth and hoped to  _ god  _ that his morning breath wasn’t as bad as he knew it could get. But all thoughts flew straight from Jisung’s head when Minho tightened his lips around the younger’s tongue and began to bob his head quickly and shallowly. 

The moans that began to spill from the younger’s lips when Minho finally relented on his tongue were louder and messier than the first, but Minho paid them no mind while he moved his mouth down the span of Jisung’s neck and collarbone.

“H-Hyung-!”

The sound of Jisung’s gasps coupled with the sudden lift of his hips to find some sort of friction against Minho’s abdomen was like a bucket of cold water to the face for the elder. Minho was already imagining the scolding he knew he was going to receive from his mother once they finally showed face at the  _ lunch,  _ and the thought alone was enough to quickly kill the mood.

He removed his mouth from Jisung’s skin and placed a softer kiss to his mouth in a weak apology. It wasn’t his intention to get to such a point, and he _ did  _ feel bad to leave his boyfriend in such a state, but, “We really,  _ really  _ don’t have the time, Jisung.”

The glare he was met with was well deserved in this case, but Minho did his best to ease the let down with a few more soft kisses that Jisung returned sweetly.

“I’ll make it up to you later, I promise.” Minho mouthed against the younger’s lips.

“Pinky swear.” Jisung pulled back just far enough to lift his pinky finger in front of Minho’s face.

Minho stared at it for a moment before sighing and hooking his own around it with a roll of his eyes. “I’m nothing if not a man of my word, Han Jisung.”

“We will see about that, Hyung.” 

Jisung’s eyes held a new fire in them after that. One that Minho could feel straight to his dick, and just from the look he could tell that he was definitely in for it whenever ‘later’ came.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @lovelyjjix or @changlixxed


End file.
